


Cyborg

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artificial arm, Canon Universe, Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Questions, SHIDGE, Science, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Shiro is ticklish, Short, Voltron, cyborg, prompt, robot arm, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 18: Cyborg.Pidge takes a look at Shiro’s arm.





	Cyborg

”So”, Pidge said as she looked at Shiro’s artificial arm. “How does it work?”.

Shiro shrugged at her question, since he himself had no answer.

“I’ve got no idea, but it’s like a normal arm, not like an Earth prosthetic. I’ve got all control and I can literally feel everything, even though it’s shouldn’t be a part of me”, he said and moved his arm, showing Pidge how easily he could control it, like if it had been of normal flesh, and not of metal and quintessence. Pidge mover closer and carefully touched it, the touch of her making Shiro blush, no one except himself had touched the arm before, and her touch felt so real.

“Do you feel that?”, she asked and Shiro nodded.

“Yes, it’s exactly like a normal arm, I feel no difference”, Shiro said and he saw the puzzled look in Pidge’s face. She loved technology and always built better and better stuff, but here you could see that she had problems with figuring out exactly how that galra arm worked. For her, an arm like that should be impossible.

“It’s so fascinating”, she said, letting her fingers run over it, and Shiro thought it tickled a little.

“Hey I’m a human, not your new tech lab rat”, he said jokingly, and both of them laughed.

“Sorry Shiro, I can’t help it”, she said, and Shiro looked into her soft amber eyes,they were sparkling like they always did when she was passionate about something. “Your arm is just so amazing, I can’t find the right words! You’re like a cyborg!”.

Laugh.

“Cyborg huh? That one’s new”.

“You can’t deny it, it’s so cool”, she said. “Can I please do some tests?”.

He nodded, knowing that he probably should give Pidge what she wanted, she looked so happy after all.

“Sure, go wild. Well, as long as you don’t remove it”.


End file.
